Backup is the activity of copying files or databases so that they will be preserved in case of equipment failure or loss. Backup is usually a routine part of the operation of large businesses with mainframes as well as the administrators of smaller business computers. For individual users, backup of personal computers and electronic devices having personal data is also necessary but often neglected. Backing up files or data can be very time consuming due to the increasing amounts of data that are to be backed up, and the increasing size of storage devices. Also, content storage prices typically increase as the amount of storage space provided increases providing an incentive to many customers to decrease the amount of content that is backed up.